


This House Dont Feel Like Home

by CryptTheCryptid



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Not Chat Noir, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Is Not Okay, Adrien and Marinette moved, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Buff Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Character Bashing, Crazy Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Drugging, F/M, Fashion Designer Marinette Dupain Cheng, Forced Marriage, Future Fic, Heavy Angst, House Husband Adrien Agreste, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, M/M, Marc Anciel & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug are Cousins, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is Not Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Bashing, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Salt, Marriage, Mechanic Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Memory Loss, Mind Break, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Miraculous Holder Marc Anciel, Miraculous Holder Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Missing Persons, Presumed Dead, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Toxic Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Toxic Relationships, anymore, post-college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28911024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptTheCryptid/pseuds/CryptTheCryptid
Summary: Moving to America after Lycee was one of the best decisions Adrien had made.It had been Marinette’s idea, and he was happy to oblige.They ran away from Paris, and the hardships that weighed on their shoulders stayed behind; in the forms of two harmless pieces of jewelry.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Alix Kubdel, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Alix Kubdel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg & Marc Anciel, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alix Kubdel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Alix Kubdel & Nino Lahiffe, Marc Anciel & Alix Kubdel, Marc Anciel & Alix Kubdel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Nathaniel Kurtzberg & Nino Lahiffe, Nino Lahiffe & Alix Kubdel & Adrien Agreste & Marc Anciel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Nino Lahiffe & Marc Anciel
Comments: 16
Kudos: 29
Collections: MarcNath Fics!





	This House Dont Feel Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is the longest oneshot I have ever written! Please enjoy

Moving to America after Lycee was one of the best decisions Adrien had made. It had been Marinette’s idea, and he was happy to oblige. They ran away from Paris, and the hardships that weighed on their shoulders stayed behind; in the forms of two harmless pieces of jewelry.

Adrien knew that he should feel guilty for pawning  _ his  _ responsibility off on other people, but Mari pointed out to him that they were just teenagers when they were chosen, they had matured, they probably no longer had the qualities required to be the best Ladybug and Chat Noir they could be.

Occasionally the guilt would come back and creep over him - sometimes as he was cleaning about the house, or cooking dinner, or fetching the mail, or as he rested his eyes on the couch - but he had learnt to brush it aside and go about his daily chores while he awaited his love to return home. She would kiss him softly and lead him to bed, and later he would bring her the meal he prepared and would rub her shoulders as she complained about her long day at work, of the spoiled heirs and bitchy celebrities that just  _ had _ to be involved in every single step of the design process. And then they would go to bed - entangled in one another's arms.

The clock would strike 6 and the process would repeat again, just as it did every week. Monday’s were the easier chores - just light dusting and gardening, Tuesdays were Baking and cleaning the kitchen, on Wednesday he would start filing the bills, on Thursdays he would have time to relax - sometimes read one of the fashion books Marinette tried to hide from him. 

But on Friday there was much  _ much _ more to do, he’d have to make sure all the laundry was done properly - should a sweater shrink he would never hear the end of it - and change the bedding for their queen-size, He had to mop down and vacuum every floor and wipe down every surface in the house, empty every trashcan and put the garbage outside for the garbage man to collect later in the night, weeding out the vegetable and fruit garden, cleaning the bathroom so it shined like freshly fallen snow,  _ and _ having to make sure food was either cooked or ordered by the time Marinette stepped foot into the house, so she could eat right away after her well deserved shower.

The work was hard, and there were times he felt as if he couldn’t do anymore, but her slight smile at the end of the day was more than enough payment for him, so he kept at it.

* * *

They had been married happily for about 3 years after graduation when Adrien noticed it,  _ when was the last time he had left the house again _ ? Mari had always been the one to go grocery shopping, and she always had his sizing for clothes - so he had never  _ needed _ to leave. Questions bounced around his head all day, as he looked around the house - noticing things that he hadn’t before, things that his rose-tinted glasses and busy schedule had prevented his mind from pointing out. How there was no electronics minus Marinette’s personal devices, how every book that he could find was a cookbook or had words scratched out and pages torn from their place, how he couldn’t find a single photo of anyone other than him and Marinette, and that there was a locked room with no key that fitted the lock on Marinette’s side of the bedroom. 

Those were all just coincidences right? He  _ had _ been outside before, for mail and garbage, he had to go outside to do those chores.

That's right, he was fine, his mind was just being weird again, he was perfectly fine. Now where were his pills?

* * *

The weird thoughts were back again. When was the last time he had spoken to someone other than Marinette? He had never interacted with the mailman seeing as he only came at 6, usually around the time Adrien was still making breakfast, and the Garbage man only showed up once all the lights on the street were out and that suppers round of dishes in the sink for him to wash later, so they had never been introduced either - Adrien wouldn’t be surprised if the man didn’t even know his name. Not that the man could be blamed, Adrien wouldn’t even know him if he walked up and introduced himself.

It took a while but he finally remembered a discussion he had had with Nathaniel and Nino, but it was all the way back when they were in school, the last day to be specific.

  
  
  


_ The most of that day was a blur, his memory a thick soup of static with the occasional tid-bit of information to savor. Small inconsequential conversations he had with his classmates riddled his brain, but only one really stuck out at him. _

_ He, Nino, and Nathaniel were in the courtyard, most people were rushing about trying to get to their final classes but Mrs. Bustier - the saint she is - let them out early for the day in honor of the summer to come for the younger students, and the adulthood for the seniors. Most of their class had already rushed off to prepare for the graduation ceremony in 5 hours while Adrien and company decided to wait for their other member of their little group, Marc. _

_ “So Adrien any plans for after the big G?” _

_ Nathaniel turned to the other “Nino I love you but if you ever refer to graduation as ‘the big g’ ever again I will string you up by your entrails in a lion enclosure.”  _

_ The DJ held his hands up in a mock form of surrender before Adrien intervened “Well I know I want to go to China, they have beautiful scenery and a magazine in Shanghai have offered me an internship as a photographer, they also said I could do modeling on the side as well!” _

_ Nathaniel’s face lit up, “Me and Marc are going to Shanghai on an internship as well!”  _

After that the memory grows hazy again, and Adrien is left pondering. Why was he so excited that Nathaniel and Marc would be in the city with him? Yea they were great friends in school bu-

Wait, no, that's not right. They aren’t his  _ friends _ . How could he have forgotten? How could he have forgotten that Sunday at the park were he confessed he liked them, how could he forget all the soft kisses exchanged in secret, holding hands under the table, secret dates in ridiculous disguises to hide from the paparazzi and his father, fuck he even forgot the first time he  _ made love _ .

Adrien has no clue how Marinette managed that, but he would make sure she would pay. He would escape and she would get her karma.

* * *

A mantra of ‘your not supposed to be here’ repeated in Adrien’s head for the rest of the week, reminding him of his goal and his purpose when the days grew darker. He hadn’t found a chance to steal Marinette’s phone yet, but he knew when one would arise. 

Every saturday at 8am to 3pm Marinette consistently has ‘me time’, where she locks herself in the master suite and does things to her body Adrien is pretty sure used to be torture methods - seriously who thought self-waxxing their parts was a good idea?

During this time her phone was on the bedside table, if he could grab it the rest of his plan  _ should  _ go smoothly.

“Alright love, I will be in the bathroom if you need anything an-”

“I will be sure to bring you your cucumber-watermelon martini at 12.” Adrien forced his best smile, this would all be for nothing if Marinette thought he was anything less than smitten. So he played the dutiful husband (were they even legally married?) and played house with a psycho. 

She smiled at him and grabbed her robe, along with a few other foods and drinks he had prepared, making sure she would have everything she needed so she wouldn’t even  _ think _ of leaving the bathroom. He would - hopefully - be long gone by the time she had pulled herself from the tub.

Luckily Marinette seemed to be just as obsessed with him now as she was back in  Lycee (how had he forgotten when he moved to the back  _ just _ to get away from her?) because it only took the entrance of the password ‘Adrien Dupain-Cheng’ for her phone to unlock.

He crouched in the kitchen as he looked through the Ladyblog - that seemed to have gone through a major upgrade over the years, now containing cited sources; good for Alya - until he found what he was looking for. The new Ladybug and Black Cat’s emergency numbers.

  
  


This wasn’t an akuma situation in the slightest, but Adrien needed to get back to France as soon as he possibly could, and the new ladybug (or maybe even the black cat) should have the horse miraculous, or a power up that could help them get here.

Hoping they weren’t busy he dialed. 

* * *

Coccinellé was swinging through Paris on a patrol, with little to no confrontations other than a few hero fans offering him a snack as gratitude. The amount he received on a daily basis got so atrocious he had to add a bottomless bag to his costume. (It also gave him an excuse to add a few more weapons.) So the city was basically feeding him, he spent less money on food then he did anything, only having to buy the more perishable items.

When he had found the ‘miracle box’ in his room and learned he was now the holder of the ladybug miraculous he was definitely scared out of his wits, he had only just graduated from Lycee and one of his  _ boyfriends  _ had gone  _ missing  _ for christ's sake. But now he was glad he had picked up the box instead of pawning it off to someone more suited to the job. It also helped that the second he was about to turn down the earrings Nathaniel burst in with a small floating cat behind him. 

It had taken some time, but they got used to their new powers and were taught the language of the guardian from one of the kwami, Hoot - the kwami of knowledge - the Owl. The ingredients for all the powerups were difficult to decipher and it was even more so to steal the book back from Gabriel Agreste, but they managed.

Sometimes using his newfound status Marc would try to search for Adrien, but no new evidence of his -  _ or Marinette _ \- location ever came forward, so he had no choice but to accept that he would never see his blonde again.

Then he got the call.

* * *

It wasn’t actually a call, but a voice message, he must’ve been de-transformed when it was sent. The first thing he noticed was the caller ID, after all these years one would think Marinette would’ve changed her phone number but it was still the same number that would call him when Marinette needed help fitting a dress or needed a model.

Part of him wanted to delete the voicemail, not wanting to her mocking voice brag about how she got the last laugh, how she stole his boyfriend. Then Flamé Chat -  _ Nathaniel _ \- landed right next to him on the roof, holding out his emergency phone as well.

He was about to press ‘delete’ when a thought crept up, what if it wasn’t Marinette, but Adrien, maybe he stole her phone and used it to call for help! One voice mail could be the only thing keeping him from the other apple of his eye, he exchanged a glance with Nathaniel.

“Should I?” Nathaniel nodded, holding onto the ravenette’s waist in a comforting manner - whether he was comforting himself or Marc he couldn’t tell.

And he pressed the playback button.

It was him, his voice was quiet, and panicked, but it was him, it was Adrien. His voice still as soft and sweet as it has been when he vanished. But the words coming from the receiver were anything but sweet.

“Hey, um, I dont know if , anyone is going to, um, hear this but, uh, I just noticed the gaps in um- in my memory and uh. I think I need help? My old classmate kidnapped me and, uh, kiinda convinced me we were married, and, I only kinda noticed a week ago, so, uh, if you could come help me? Or tell Marc Anciel and Nathaniel Kurtzberg were I am, uh, that would be appreciated, I’ll just go now…” With that the phone beeped, revealing there was nothing left on the message.

“I- I’ll triangulate the call you get the police involved?” Nathaniel offered, slightly in shock at what they had heard.

Marc swallowed, his dry throat slightly stinging at the action, nodding “Y-Yea, yea, let's do that.”

They both rushed off, their numb feeling wearing away to a joyful spark.

_ He’s alive _ .

* * *

The new hero’s didn’t show up right after he left the voice mail, but that was fine, they were probably busy with something or another and America  _ was  _ pretty far away from France, so it makes sense they would take a bit longer.

But as weeks passed slowly his hope for freedom withered away, till he was practically robotic when doing the housework - just going through the motions. It didn’t improve his mood that Dupain-Cheng ( _ god he sounded like Chloe _ . _ God does he miss Chloe _ ) had started talking about wanting a child. Any time he seemed anything less than ecstatic for a child she would give him a withering glare, like if he wasn’t overjoyed at having a kid right now he would never have one ever, and honestly? Adrien was fine with that, but Dupain-Cheng couldn’t know that so he forced a smile and swallowed his tongue. 

Adrien was pinned to the bed when a crash rung through the house, Marinette moved from her spot above him (she had been - unsuccessfully - attempting to arouse him for the past 10 minutes now.) and slipped on a robe, creeping t’words the sound.

The door closed and yelling filled the house, there were sirens outside and Adrien watched through the window as police dragged Marinette away - kicking and screaming - as her robe (and lingerie under it) made her look about 10x more crazy.

Someone practically broke down the door and  _ threw  _ themself on Adrien. It took a second to realize it was actually 2 someones, and the exact someone’s he had been hoping to see.

He laughed joyously as Nathaniel and Marc wrapped him in a hug, they smelled of cedar wood and oil, and their arms felt like the gates to paradise.

A cough ruined the moment, “Wow, you’re already ditching me for your boys. Smh and here I thought we were cool.”

“NINO!” Adrien flung himself off the bed - not caring about his current lack of pants - and leaped at the DJ ( was he still a DJ? Or did he become a movie director like he had wanted to in Lycee?) trapping him in an effective ‘bro-hug’.

Nino chuckled before untangling himself from the blonde’s arms “Ok how about you go put on some pants? We have a flight to Paris to catch and a  _ very worried Alix _ to get to. Adrien paled, an angry Alix Kubdel was scary, but a worried one? Pure, unfiltered nightmare fuel to last several lifetimes.

* * *

Nathaniel has had a stressful week, locating the calls location, taking time off his mechanic job, finding a temporary cat user,  _ and _ flying to America. All he really wants to do at the moment is lay down and hold his boyfriends, but  _ nope _ they have to get on - you guessed it -  _ another fucking plane _ .

Luckily the police brought them to the plane so they didn’t have to go through more airplane security. He happily collapsed in his chair,  _ thank you first class _ , before arranging his head on Adrien’s shoulder. 

“Wanna talk about it?” The blonde shook his head in the negative “We’ll be here when you want to, you know that k? We won't think any less of you, and we’re perfectly ok if you’re not ready to get fight back to our plans - if you want to do those plans anymore at al-”

Adrien silenced him with a soft kiss “Just need a bit of time and some not drugged foods in my system, I’ll be back to my dumbass self later ok? Noones breaking up with no-one”

A dopey grin spread across Nathaniel’s face, “M’kay.”

“Awwww are you guys being sappy without me?” Marc pouted from where he was in the entrance, having just got back from talking to the law enforcement about the fate of his cousin. He pranced over to Adrien “May I have a kiss as well Monsieur?”

Adrien laughed, “Of course my fair Mademoiselle.” the ravenette giggled as the former model pressed a soft kiss to his lips, “Same lipgloss?”

Nathaniel snickered as Marc’s face went redder than his hoodie, “Ok you two, sit down and buckle up. We’re going to Paris!”

* * *

Alix has never been a very patient person, so when the flight containing one of her best friends -  _ who has been missing for 3 years and legally dead for 2 -  _ was late she was fully prepared to go yell at whoever was in charge, she doesn’t even care if her name is changed to Karen in the groupchat anymore she just wants her nerds back.

Luckily for any high ranking employees the plane decided to pull up at that moment, Alix rushed to one of the food stores in the airport and purchased a small meal - she wouldn’t be surprised if that psycho starved Adrien to keep his slim form. She’d probably be able to fix it within a month but it was still concerning, dammit curse Agreste for making her worry; she’ll hit him once he isn’t as frail as glass.

She instantly went against her own rule when she bowled Adrien over once he stepped out of the gate.

“NEVER WORRY ME LIKE THAT AGAIN YA HEAR ME FUCK BOY?!?!” She ignored the scandalized looks other’s shot her in favor of shoving the McDonald’s bag she picked up into the blonde’s arms “Eat, you look like a light fall would break your spine.”

Luckily Adrien didn’t seem to take any offence to her statement, too busy eating his chicken nuggets to do anything other than flash her a brief thumbs up. They sat themselves at a table further away from the hustle and bustle and filled Alix in while Adrien ate his first fast food meal in years.

Alix’s horror grew more and more as Nathaniel and Marc continued - Adrien chiming in about smaller details. What kind of sicko _ does  _ that? Besides the obvious of course. 

“She’s like Lila but like 10x crazier. You think we could convince the judge to make them roomies? They’d finish each other off and we’d never have to worry about her again.” The table stares at Marc in silence, stunned by his request   
  
Adrien choked on his fry “Babe what the fuck” he managed to gasp out between his coughs. Nathaniel slapped his back until the offending starch was dislodged, choosing to glare at it instead of address the situation. 

“How dare you hurt my boyfriend you fried fucker.” Marc cheered “YEA!”

Alix shook her head, sighing exasperatedly as Marc and Nathaniel insulted the fry while Adrien laughed at their antics.

It was great to have him back.

* * *

Adrien’s cheerful mood lasted throughout the night - only slightly dimmed when he learned he had to stand trial against Marinette - happily greeting everyone and hugging everyone who called out to him. His joy was overflowing and when Marc and Nath finally led him home he nestled between them constantly.

“I love you guys, wait for me till I wake up please?”

Nathaniel and Marc exchanged matching looks over the blonde, “You didn’t have to ask us sunshine. Love you to.”

The three fell asleep tangled in one anothers embrace, slowly lulled to sleep by the sounds of eachother’s heartbeat. The world would still be harsh and cruel when they awoke in the morning, but finally, for the first time in 3 years, they all fell asleep in a house that felt like home.

**Author's Note:**

> *Manical Laughter* YOU FOOL, YOU THOUGHT I WOULD WRITE LOVE SQUARE?
> 
> In all seriousness this is genuinely how I think Marinette continues down the dark path of stalking, breaking and entering, and stealing for her 'crush' on Adrien. You can read my opinion on the ship as they are portrayed in the show on my tumblr (which I will link).
> 
> And before I see anyone kicking up a fuss in the comments please note the 10 ROWS OF TAGGING all warning you of what is to come, noone forced you to read this fic so kindly piss of if you only read this far to leave a mean spirited comment.
> 
> Thank you for reading and have a nice day/afternoon/night!
> 
> (Link to my analysis of the Love Square: https://thefamilycryptid.tumblr.com/post/638882499204988928/analyzing-miraculous-ladybug-episode-1-an)


End file.
